


Irresistible

by Stylesplus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Niall bottom, Outdoor Sex, Zayn Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesplus/pseuds/Stylesplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is angry so he goes out to drink away his problems but instead creates new ones. Zayn is madly in love with Niall and Niall is madly in love with Zayn but can Zayn forgive Niall for the mistake he made.... Not a great summary but for now it shall do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how much you have to drink before you get drunk as I am not allowed to drink. I googled it so blame google if its not right.

Nialls POV (Point of Views will change throughout but you will be told when)

“Vodka and lemon shot” I said to the bartender as I sat down on a stool. Today had been a fucking shit day; we had three interviews one after another and the third one was the one I planned to tell the world that The Niall Horan was gay but before I could open my mouth Harry had to open his first and tell the world that he swings for both team. He totally stole my moment and now I am pissed. After the interview he had told me he was trying to show me that even coming out as bisexual would cause a big storm and he didn’t want me to have to go through that but worse. Harry thinks he can take on the world and not break but I know deep down that when he tells Liam his biggest secret he will just shatter; it's just like Harry and I to fall for members of our own band and our best mates; but who can resist falling for Zayn Malik or Liam Payne?

Not me.

My drink was slid in front of me and I picked it up drowning it then signalled for another. I know what you’re thinking; I will get drunk then find some guy to fuck and won’t remember it in the morning. I won’t do that because one, it would mean a front page of nearly every magazine out there with all the gossip on how The Niall Horan is going around drinking himself stupid and then fucking random guys and that would be a great way to show the world that I’m not a man whore just looking for something different then a girl’s body; and two I have some self-respect.

The drink I ordered was slid in front of me and I looked up to the bartender. “Keep them coming” I said and then downed the drink as fast as I could, my throat burning from the vodka.

“Bad day?” The bartender asked making small talk while he made my next drink.

“Bad week” I mumbled in reply.

After another three shots I was completely drunk, so drunk I hadn’t even realized that the bartender was giving me water with lemon instead of the vodka I ordered. I was also blabbing all my feelings to the poor guy, he must think I’m a total loser; I mean I can’t even take four shots and without getting drunk off my ass.

“I just wanted to spread me wings….do you get me mister barman?” I stuttered out. He smiled at me in leaned over the bar. He smells amazing. I put my finger out and poked his cheek and then laughed; I continued this until he spoke.

“Do you have someone I can call to take you home? What about that Zayn guy you mentioned?” I shook my head frantically then stopped when I realized it was making my head hurt.

“Shh! He can’t know I’m here. He might think I’m a loser like you do.” I said holding my finger up to my lips. “You can call Louis though. He won’t care if I’m a loser.” I whispered but he still heard me because he walked over to the wall counter and grabbed the cordless phone. He walked back to me and held it out to me.

“Do you know his number?” I nodded and put the number in. For a drunk I had a pretty good memory….I guess memory loss happens in the mornings for me. A few minutes later he was talking to Louis through the phone. I remembered hearing the words pissed and a wreck but I could have just been hearing things. “He will be here in ten. In the meantime don’t move your ass off that chair. I will be back I have to go and tell the bouncer.” I waited until he was out of sight before I stood up and got on the bench of the bar.

“Let's fucking dance!” I screamed and then started to move my hips. I found one of the poles that was attached to the bar and the roof, stupid idea it's only asking for strippers if you ask me, and stood with my back facing it then slid my body seductively down it and back up. Hands started to travel over my body, it only made me keep going. 

I walked away from the pole and over to where a good looking man in his thirties was sitting and watching me. I dropped down onto my knees in front of him then spread me legs a little apart. I moved my hips as if I was riding him as his hands travelled up my thighs and around to my ass, grabbing it. He stood up and pulled me closer so that his hips were between my legs and I was rubbing up against him. I put my arms around his neck and tipped my head back and moaned.

I was about to lean in for a kiss when I heard my name being called, I looked over to find Louis running towards me. He pushed the guy off of me and then pulled me from off the bar.

“Hey! I was dancing!” I complained. He mumbled something back but kept pulling me out of the club. “Louis let me dance!” I wiggled around in his grip trying to get him to loosen his hold but no luck. I was shoved into the passenger seat of Louis car and then buckled in like a child; the door slammed shut. The car started up minutes later.

*

I groaned and rolled over onto my back, I quickly shielded my eyes from the sun that was coming through the window. I peeked through my fingers to make sure I was alone and in my room and luckily I was. What the hell did I do last night? My head feels like it has a big rock inside it weighing it down and making it thump.

I noticed a piece of paper sitting on my bed side table; I picked it up and read it.

‘Take these and have a hot shower, It should help the head.’

I looked back over at the table and sure enough there was two pills sitting there with a glass of water. I picked them up and downed them then slowly got up and walked to the bathroom attached to mine and Louis rooms. It was the kind of bathroom that had a door on each side of it, a bedroom through each door. I flicked the lock on Louis’ door so that he couldn’t walk in and then I ran the shower while I got undressed.

I stepped in and instantly felt a little better. The hot water sent shivers up my spine and I melted into it. I just stood there for a few minutes letting the water take away some of the hang over. I don’t remember drinking more than a few vodka shots but I guess it's because I only ever drink vodka every now and then and that’s usualy only one shot and I’m a lightweight. It took another ten minutes to wash my hair and my body then get out. I dried myself off and then scrubbed my hair until it was only a slightly wet mess then gave it a quick brush through with my fingers; I’m not going anywhere so why bother doing it nice?

I walked down stairs and into the lounge expecting all the boys to be there but no one was; I walked into the kitchen and found Zayn.

“Morning” I mumbled, my throat rough from the vodka. Zayn looked over at me then grabbed the cup of tea that was sitting in front of him and dumped it in the sink then stormed out; his shoulder hitting me on the way. “What’s wrong with him?” I asked then remembered I was the only one in the kitchen.

I filled the kettle and then put it on to boil while I ran upstairs hoping to find one of the other boys; hopefully they weren’t pissy like Zayn. I knocked on Harry’s door but got no answer so I opened it and looked in; empty. I did the same to Liam’s but again it was empty. I reached Louis door and went to knock but it swung open and there stood a disappointed looking Louis.

“Where are Harry and Liam?” I asked, hoping not to get a lecture on drinking and the dangers about it like the last time I had a few too many, let's just say that’s how a picture of my butt went viral.

“They went to see how much damage you did. Zayn refused to be seen out in public because of the stunt you pulled. You know how much he hates getting asked question about us and our sexualities.” I looked at him confused. “I can’t believe I had to be called by a fucking bartender to come drag you out of a club because you were drunk out of your mind; and with a few vodka shots? Even a girl can have four of them and not do what you did. You were fucking pissed” He shook his head at me then walked over to his laptop that was sitting on his desk. He opened up a new tab and wrote in my name; I was taken aback by what I read.

‘Niall Horan, one fifth of the most popular boy-band had a few too many last night at a well-known club in London. As well as getting drunk publicly and dancing on the bar Niall now has the gay card being held over his head after he performed an inappropriate action with a male right in front of the crowd not even paying attention to the cameras that were focused on him.

See the videos VIA the link bellow.’

“Oh god, this is not how I planned on coming out as gay. If fucking Harry hadn’t of taken my coming out moment this would never have happened-“ Louis cut me off before I could keep ranting to myself.

“Don’t you fucking dare blame Harry for this; you’re the one that fucking publicly got drunk and then practically had sex with a guy on the bar of a popular club!” My eyes widened. I nearly had sex on a bar?! Why the fuck don’t I remember? Louis clicked on one of the videos, there was at least five and that wasn’t including the ones that you would find in you scrolled down.

The video was a bit dark seen as it was taken in a club and a little blurry seen as it was taken from a phone but you could still see clearly enough to see my face and what I was doing. I was on the bar dancing seductively around a pole like a fucking stripper. I watched for another minute or so and then turned around to leave because I couldn’t watch anymore but Louis pulled on my hand bringing me right back in front of the screen.

“You haven’t even gotten to the good bits yet.” I ran a hand through my hair but kept watching. I walked away from the pole and towards a man; I could make out the face so at least I wouldn’t be questioned about him, that’s if he doesn’t go to the magazines to get top dollar for all the gossip about ‘us’. I was on my knees in front of him when he pulled me closer to him by my ass while he stood up getting closer to me. We grinded against each other and I could tell that we were drawing in more and more attention by the more noises in the background of the video. You could hear the music blast and people all talking, singing and laughing anyway but it picked up a whole lot more when Louis came storming over and pushed the guy off me then pulled me down from the bar, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the club. That’s when it all came back to me and my head started to pound.

“Fuck! FUCK! I’m so sorry Louis, I don’t know what came over me; I’m not usually like this.” He didn’t answer. I heard the front door open and close down stairs signalling that Liam and Harry are home.

Louis got up and walked to his bedroom door then looked back at me. “Time to meet your fate.” He said shaking his head at me then walked out of the room; I reluctantly followed.

When we got down stair Harry and Liam had several magazines and newspapers in their arms. When they saw me they just looked away shaking their heads. Harry dumped the ones he had on the coffee table in front of the couch and got up mumbling something about Zayn and coming back.

A few minutes later our heads snapped up at the sound of Zayn yelling.

Zayn’s POV

I was sitting on my bed with my drawing pad in my lap and my pencils in my hand when the door swung open; it was Harry. I went back to my drawing hoping that he would get the message and leave; instead he closed the door behind him as he walked in.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what Harry?” I snapped.

“This! Ever since last night when you put Niall to bed you have been in this mood; it's scaring me Zayn, you’re the calm and collected one of us. What happened?” I threw my pad and pencil down next to me on the bed and stood up.

“What happened to me? Niall, that’s what happened! It's not my fault he is going around fucking random guys at bars!” I yelled at him angrily.

“What the fuck has that got to do with you?! I’m his mate yet I’m not acting like you! So Zayn tell me, what the fuck does it matter if Niall want to go around and pick up random guys; at least he doesn’t have to pick up their baggage.”

“I’M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HIM THAT’S WHY!”

It went quite all except the glass shattering sound from downstairs meaning that everyone in this house just heard my outburst.

After a few minutes of me staring at the floor and Harry staring at me, a small knock sounded at the door making my head snap up. Harry slowly turned around and walked over to the door then opened it. 

Niall was standing there staring at me with tears in his eye; I just wanted to run and hug him. Harry slipped out of the room shutting the door behind him leaving Niall and I alone.

“I’m sorry” The first of the tears rolled down his face. “I never meant for this to happen, if I had of known that you. . . .I wouldn’t have. . . . I’m so sorry.” I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out so I closed it again. “Please, Zayn. . . .Don’t hate me” I shook my head to him.

“I..I…can’t hate you. I tried god damn it! When Louis came home with you in his arms and told me what happened I still took you up to your bed! I still left you a note so that you would feel better in the morning! I can’t hate you!” I ran a hand through my already messed up hair. “When you and Harry told us you were both gay and I stormed out, it was because I thought you were fucking. Harry’s bedroom is right next to mine and at about three am the moaning starts and I thought it was you, I still do. So please Niall, please tell me it's not you I can hear. . .” His cheeks flush scarlet red and he quickly shakes his head.

“No….No way, Harry is good looking but I wouldn’t give him my virginity-“ His hand flies to his mouth and his eyes widen in shock of what he just admitted. I can’t believe he is a virgin, he is so beautiful and his personality is amazing. He has girls and boys throwing themselves at him twenty four seven yet he is still a virgin? “Mum brought me up as marriage before sex, but I have known all along that I have been saving myself for the love of my life whether it was before or after marriage would depend on him.” I remember him saying that his mum told him that he was to wait until after marriage to have sex even if he was famous a few years back, I never expected him to listen to her.

“H-Have you met t-the one yet?” I looked away from him afraid of his answer, in a way I hope he finds the one but in another I don’t want him to find the one before I have a chance to win him over.

“Yes, and I love him; I know he loves me too but it depend on whether he can forgive me for my mistakes” My heart dropped into my stomach, he has found someone already and now I don’t even get a chance.

“He would be an idiot not too; he’s a lucky guy to even get your attention in that way. I-I’m happy for you, for you both.” He took a step forward so I took one back, I just can’t be so close to him knowing that I can’t have him, that he belongs to someone else.

“Zayn, your clueless. I love you, you dumb idiot! I always have.” I stalked forwards taking him into my arms without a second thought.

“I love you Niall. Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again; I thought I had lost you.” I slammed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds he melted into the kiss with a sigh. “God, I love you so much Ni.” I mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too”

Nialls POV

After confessing our love for each other like love struck kittens we made our way down stairs hand in hand. There was no point in keeping us a secret seen as we practically screamed it out for the boys to hear and they were probably ease dropping anyway. I’m just glad that I have Zayn now.

When we made it to the living room, where all the boys should have been, I looked back at Zayn with a confused look on my face but it turns out that his mirrored mine. I was about to walk into the kitchen when there was a thump and a ‘HARRY’ above us so I turned around and made my way back upstairs dragging Zayn by the hand.

I looked down the hallway to see Louis sitting on his ass outside Harry’s bedroom door, which is right next to Zayns, and Liam standing next to him holding his hand out for Louis to grab hold of so that he could stand up.

“If you had of just left his room when he said to you wouldn’t have gotten thrown out; he told you he would.” Liam stated to Louis.

“I didn’t think he meant it literally!” Louis snapped back. “He could have at least waited long enough to make sure the coast was one hundred percent clear.”

“You were ease dropping?!” Zayn seemed pissed. “We don’t ease drop on your love life!” I chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure listening to Harry fuck someone or be fucked by someone every night counts as ease dropping on his ‘love life’” Harry’s jaw dropped and Louis burst out laughing; Zayn just stood there staring at me like I had something on my face. I looked at Liam to see he was twisting his hands together in front of his stomach and his cheeks were a bright scarlet colour. “Holy crap! Harry and Liam are fucking!” Harry just grinned while Liam’s face got so red it looked like it was about to burst.

I guess when Harry told Liam his so called ‘biggest’ secret he didn’t shatter; maybe he can take on the world…

“Liam, Liam Payne, the guy that acts all innocent and blushes even at the word cock, the guy that is so good looking and has every teenager around the world sending him skimpy underwear that again he blushes at; is fucking Harry Styles. I can’t fucking believe it!” Louis said excitedly; he is practically jumping out of his socks.

“Please stop, it's embarrassing. I can’t believe you found out.” Harry came up behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I just realized that you all paired off without me! How could you?!” I grinned and pecked Zayn on the lips; then realized that he was still staring at me.

“You could come have a threesome with us whenever you like” Harry said suggestively and Liam elbowed him in the ribs. Zayn glared at the three boys and dragged me into his room the boys all making suggestive noises at us.

“Let me get dresses and we can go for a walk. I don’t fancy being here when Louis agrees to a threesome.” I nodded and sat down on his bed.

“Do you think he will really agree?” I asked curiously.

“Yep, it's Louis and if Harry has anything to do with it, and he does, then it won’t take longer than half an hour to get him into bed.” I chuckled.

“What about Liam? It's Liam, he won’t go for a threesome.” It was Zayns turn to chuckle.

“He got hard at the thought of it, he acts shy at first but he is definitely not” My eyes widen in shock.

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Do you remember how I thought that it was you with Harry at night? Well I thought it was you for another reason other than the coming out at the same time thing. You’re very….vocal…. and the noises that came out of the room at night were more than just moans; it was more of ‘Fuck me harder Harry’ and ‘Yeah right there. Again’ over and over so I thought it was you but I was wrong. Then finding out that it was Liam, I obviously know that he isn’t shy in the bedroom; and then when Harry suggested that Louis join them he elbowed Harry then held his hand in front of his dick that was slowly getting hard at the thought.” My jaw dropped and I started laughing.

“That is fucking gold!” Zayn laughed and then walked in front of me, fully dressed, and held his hand out for me to take. I looked him up and down and drool just about dripped from my mouth. He was wearing his leather pants that I made him buy a couple of weeks back and a white button up only half done up with a pair of black combat boots. “Take me now” I mutter still looking him up and down. A finger lifted my chin up so that I was looking into Zayns eyes as he lent in a kissed my lips softly.

“Not now, later.” I pouted at him but he just smiled. “Come on before they start their threesome.” I kept pouting but followed him out of the room anyway.

*

A few hours later Zayn got a message saying that it is safe to come home and I was somewhat disappointed. The last few hours had been the best time I have ever had; I guess you would call it our first date. We started out by walking through the park hand in hand not caring if tomorrow we were front page of all the magazines and then he took me out for an early dinner at a small restaurant. After our dinner we shared a soufflé and then walked back through the park; and thats where we are now. Zayn sitting leaning against a tree and me with my head in his lap while he is stroking my hair; a totally cliché moment that Zayn insisted we do. I never realized how romantic Zayn actually was.

I looked up into Zayns eyes, they are so beautiful and captivating; I swear I could just stare into them for hours. They are deep dark puddles of mud that express all of his emotions and change along with his moods; if he was angry or sad they would darken but if he was happy they would brighten and sparkle. At the moment they were sparkling and I know he is happy.

“I want to take you somewhere special.” He murmured I smiled up at him.

“Where?” I whispered back, he grinned.

“It's a secret, but we have to go now if we want to make it.” I sat up and waited until he was standing before I dragged myself off the ground. As we started walking back to the house I tried to think about where he was taking me. To try and think of one place out of many was difficult; Zayns mind has always been bigger, he thinks outside the box so I know that the place he is going to take me isn’t going to be some simple movie and it couldn’t be a dinner seen as we had just eaten. Maybe he was taking me to a hotel or something like that, although that wouldn’t matter what time we got there.

“Stop thinking so hard, you’re not going to guess it so stop trying.” I pouted at him.

“Spoil sport” I muttered under my breath jokingly. He caught it and laughed.

About five minutes later we arrived at the house and Zayn ushered me inside.

“I have to grab the keys to the car and something else; you go and grab a sweater or something warm. I don’t know how late we will be out.” I nodded and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. I raced and rounded the corner only to bump into Harry and fall back onto my ass.

“I thought I heard the front door. How was your date?” He asked helping me back to my feet. I dusted my butt off and then smile up at Harry.

“It's not over yet, he is taking me somewhere special but won’t tell me where.” Harry grinned.

“Probably a hotel so he can get you all naked and sweaty.” I blushed at the thought, remembering that that was one of the places I thought of.

“Speaking of sex; how was your threesome?” It was my turn to grin at him.

“Let's just say that it is now something that we plan of doing often. You and Zayn should probably sleep in your room from now on because my bed is the biggest and we don’t plan on keeping the noise down and Zayns room is right next to mine.” I cringed at the thought.

“Ew, I am not sleeping in Zayns room ever again.” Harry laughed. “Now, I have to go grab a sweater and then find Zayn, stop distracting me.” I walked around Harry and into my room finding my white sweater on my dresser. I grabbed it and slipped it on and then went into the bathroom to make sure it looked okay.

As soon as I looked at my hair I started to freak out, it looked like a jungle full of monkeys. Why on earth did I not do my hair properly this morning! I quickly grabbed my comb and ran it through my hair getting the knots out before styling it quickly with my fingers. I grabbed my bottle of aftershave that was sitting next to the sink and gave it a quick spray before running out of the room coming to a halt when Louis and Liam stumbled out of Harry’s room wearing only their underwear and groping each other. I yelped in surprise and covered my eyes.

“Holey Shit!” I heard Liam yell. Louis just giggled; and I mean he was actually giggling.

I peeked through my fingers to see both Louis and Liam just standing in the middle of the hall way. “I think I’m going to leave before you start to grope each other again.” I grumbled out then headed for the stairs; once again running into Harry. I glanced down at his hands seeing a can of strawberry whipped cream. “No, no that is my whipped cream and you are not using for your kinky shit. Give me my whipped cream” I held my hand out. The son of a bitch just grinned.

“We will try and leave you some; maybe Zayn will want to use some later” He winked and then walked around me leaving me standing there with my mouth agape.

I stood there for a full two minutes until I realized that Zayn was taking me somewhere special. I ran down stairs just as Zayn walked out of the kitchen with a backpack in hand.

“Are you ready?” I nodded smiling at him. Zayn stretched out his hand for me to hold and I took it immediately. His hand surprised me when I first felt them, they look like they are going to be rough and hard but they aren’t; they are soft and firm and my hand fits perfectly in his fist.

Zayns POV 

For the past twenty minutes Niall had been silent but the twenty minutes before that he had been whining constantly and demanding that I tell him where we were headed but then decided that he would ignore me until I told him; it’s not going to work I have something called willpower that he just does not have.

Knowing I was only five minutes from the destination I reached into my front pocket of my jeans and pulled out a black blindfold and dangled it in front of Nialls face. He turned his head to look at me and glared; snatching the blindfold out of my hand he put it over his eyes and tied it up at the back. He had the cutest little pout on his lips that I just wanted to kiss off but held back; I could wait just five more minutes.

I pulled off onto a small dirt road that was hidden carefully between forest-like trees driving slow so that if an animal walked in front of the car I could stop.  
It had started getting dark when we had left the park earlier but now it was full dark out; just how I wanted it. To anyone on the outside it would look like I was taking Niall into the middle of know where to murder him and hide his body but I’m not; just like I promised Niall earlier when he had asked why we were driving up into the mountains.

I slowed the car to a stop right at the break on the other side of the trees. From the car the view was amazing and I knew that once Everything was set up out in the open it was be even better.

“Stay in the car and keep the blind fold on, I will be back in a minute; I promise.” I leaned over and gave him a kiss to reassure him that I would be back. I leaned over to the back seats and grabbed my backpack that had the supplies in it.

Smiling, I walked over to a patch of grass that over looked the view. From up here, half way up a mountain, you could see the whole city. The lights twinkled on buildings and houses and the street lights added to the effect. From up here you could see all the stars clearly and the best thing about the whole thing was that it was quiet and out of the way where no one was around to destroy the peace.

I got so lost in the lights that I had forgotten about the reason I was here and who I was here with. I quickly unzipped the backpack and pulled out a blanket and sprawled it out on the grass. Next I grabbed the candles and arranged them around the blanket making sure that they were far enough away that we wouldn’t accidently burn ourselves but close enough that it had a romantic effect too it. I quickly pulled the lighter out of my pocket and lit the candles. I grabbed the bottle of wine out of the bag along with two wine glasses and filled them half way leaving them on the blanket while I went back to the car to grab the spare blanket out of the trunk and Niall who was sitting in the front fiddling blindly with his fingers.

I helped Niall slowly walk towards the blanket then stood behind him gently undoing the blindfold. His eyes slowly fluttered open then blinked a few times to adjust. When he fully looked around I heard a gasp slip his lips.

“You did all this for me?” He murmured still in awe. He turned around and looked into my eyes.

“I love you Niall; I would do anything for you” I leaned in and stole his lips. He kissed back softly before pulling back and smiling at me.

“I love you too. How did you find this place? It's amazing.” He questioned turning back around to look out at the city and the stars.

“My granddad found it. He used to take me here all the time; he would call it granddad and grandson bonding time.” I grabbed his hand pulling him over to the blanket and wine.

“You two were close?” I handed him a glass of wine and nodded.

“Really close. He used to tell me that when the time was right to bring the one I loved most here; I always asked how I would know and he would always say ‘Zayn, when you find the one that you never want to let go; you will just know’ I never understood until I met you.” Niall grabbed my hand and kissed it softly; a gesture that made me smile.

“I wish I could have met him; he sounds wonderful”

“He was, and he would have loved you. When I was seven and I thought that girls had germs he used to say ‘if in five years’ time you still think that girls have germs, you can always try boys; they might not have any’ I would always tell him that of course boys don’t have germs; they are boys and he would laugh and tell me that I would get what he meant when I was older.” Niall started laughing.

“When was your first kiss with a boy?” He questioned.

“I was fifteen and I am not proud to admit that it was with my girlfriend at the time’s older brother. What about you? When did you first kiss a boy?” Niall playfully hit me in the arm.

“Did she find out?” I shook my head no. “You’re lucky; girls can be bitches. I was thirteen and it was at my best friends’ birthday party/sleepover and we played spin-the-bottle and I had to kiss, with tongue, the most popular boy in school; twice” I grinned at him then leant forward to whisper in his ear. 

“We could empty this wine bottle and play spin-the-bottle if you like.” I felt him shiver.

“I think that might end badly, we are in the middle of nowhere and on the edge of a mountain. I think we should leave that for another day.” He whispered back. “But I have another game that is just as fun; maybe even more.” He leant into my neck and left an open mouthed kiss.

“What game are you talking about?” I whimpered as he left another kiss behind my ear.

“How about who can get each-others clothes off first?” I groaned in delight just thinking about his body. He is still fully clothed and has hardly touched me and I am hard as a rock already.

“I have a better Idea. Who can make each other cum first?” I look into his eyes to see them sparkling in lust. He leant forward again, attaching his lips to mine in a hot kiss that stole my breath and his. I kissed back with just as just heat and passion as he gave to me.

“Deal” he said grinning. I took his open mouth as an invitation to glide my wet tongue into his hot cavern; we both moaned hotly at the feel. I slid one of my hands up his thigh and to his hip and gently rubbed circles with my thumb. My other hand was fisted in his hair keeping him in place.

Niall grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me down on top of him so that we were touching all over. Our hard cocks pressed into each other making us all the more hotter. I ground my hips down onto his, using his hip to help him grind up into me. The clothing barrier was getting irritating for us both; we wanted skin contact and fast. I quickly sat up and straddled Nialls hips, keeping a good amount of pressure against each other.

My hands found their way under the layers of clothes that covered Niall’s chest. My hands moved up bringing the clothes with them and my mouth attached to the skin that was in view. I sucked and nipped at all the skin across his stomach leaving tiny little pick marks.

Niall was a withering and moaning mess by the time I made it up to his nipples only stopping to completely rid him of the layer of clothes. I Licked across his left nipple, leaving it wet and hot. I did the same thing to the other one but this time attached my around it and nipped at it with my teeth making him arch off the ground and moan loudly.

“Please Zayn, I need you now!” He moaned out, his mouth wide open. He was so beautiful; sweet covering his body, the candles flickering across his skin. He is just perfect; I voiced my thoughts.

“You are so perfect Niall. I love you so much.” I leaned down again and captured his lips with mine.

“Show me” He whimpered out against my lips. I slid my pants down his chest and to the button and zip on his pants; undoing them as quickly as I could then sliding them down and off. I attached my lips back to his and ran my hands over his body until one of my hands dipped down between his legs cupping him and rubbing him. His back arched up and a moan tore out of his lips and that was it; I snapped. All my patience disappeared; I quickly kicked my shoes and socks off and then dragged my pants down my legs not even bothering to undo them. We were both left in only our underwear and yet that was still too much clothing between us. I slipped out of my final piece of clothing and hovered over Niall. He was panting hard, turning me on more than I thought possible.

I ran my hands down from his shoulders and over his stomach then caught his boxer-brief’s with my thumbs pulling them completely from his body leaving us both naked and panting.

I moaned at the sight of him lying there, naked and glistening in sweat. I leant down to his dick capturing the tip in my hot mouth and started sucking. Instead of just arching up into the air, Niall grabbed the back of my head and pushed down while bucking his hips up making me take more than half of him into my mouth and down the back of my throat. Niall was not small in the penis department and having him force himself down the back of my throat was causing me to become breathless and choke.

I pulled my head back up and gasped in a breath of air before leaning back in to give the tip of him a quick lick.

“Don’t stop, please.” Niall panted out, I knew he was close to cuming and I didn’t want that. I wanted to be buried deep inside of him while he cums moaning my name over and over.

I slid back up his body and buried my face in his neck then placed three of my fingers at his lips telling him to suck on them. After he finished getting them all wet with his saliva I sat back up and pulled his legs up so that his ankles were placed on my shoulders giving me room to prepare him for what was to come. 

I slid my first finger inside his tight hole and he winced in discomfort.

“It will feel better, I promise.” He nodded his head and closed his eyes. “Just tell me if you want me to stop at any time.” I leant forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

After I had thrust my finger in a few times he finally started to relax and rock against me. I slid in a second finger and he stopped moving for a minute. I looked at his face in worry that he wanted me to stop but after a few seconds he rotated his hips on my fingers then pushed himself down.

I scissored my fingers a few times, stretching him wide enough to slip in a third. When my third finger was fully in I felt his body tense up.

“You have to relax or it's going to hurt.” I whispered then swooped down and took his tip into my mouth for the second time. He groaned out in pleasure and his body immediately relaxed allowing me to move my fingers. I twisted and curled them inside of him until his whole body shook in pleasure telling me that I found the bundle of nerves inside of him that send tingles up your spine.

I gently pulled my fingers out causing him to whimper at the loss. I spat on my hand a few times then gave my aching cock a few pumps coating in the saliva. I knew it wouldn’t help as much as lube would but I had forgotten it in my hurry to collect the blanket and the candles.

“Zayn please, I need you now.” Niall whimpered out desperately. I did as I was told and lined myself up to his entrance gently pushing my tip in. He gasped and his face scrunched up in pain; I stopped straight away. “No, just don’t stop.” He was so tight it was hard to control myself from snapping my hips forward and pounding into him; the only thing stopping me was the fact he was a virgin and wasn’t used to the pain. I slowly slid the rest of my length in until I was in balls deep; I didn’t move knowing that he was in pain.

I grabbed his slowly softening dick and gave it a few tugs making it come back to life. After a few moments his body relaxed enough that I was game to pull out and thrust back in. It took a few long thrusts before I finally hit that bundle of nerves turning Niall into a moaning mess. He rocked his hips into mine and I moaned out; bending forwards so that my lips attached to his and he was practically folded in half.

“Faster” he panted out against my lips and once again I did as I was told and thrust my hips faster and harder. “Zayn, Oh god! Fuck!” As my hips thrust repetitively my lips made their way to Nialls neck leaving bright red hickeys that I would most likely get scolded for later but for now I didn’t give a fuck. I have the love of my life under me moaning my name like crazy. “I’m so close. Ah Zayn; don’t stop, please don’t stop”

“Cum for me Niall, I want you to come while I’m inside of you.” That and a few more hard thrusts into his spot had him spurting ropes of hot white cum between both of our chests; his hole tightened up around my dick like a fist making me follow right behind him; my cum now lining the insides of his hole. “I love you so much Niall.” I told him looking into his eyes.

“I love you so much, too.”

I slowly pulled out of him and reached over and grabbed the spare blanket to cover us. I looked around and realized that all the candles had blown out leaving us in the dark with only the stars and moon giving us light.

“Go to sleep, I will wake you when we need to leave.” I told him softly, lying down beside him. He curled up on my chest and mumbled something that I didn’t quite catch.

This is how I always imagined my life. With someone I know I will never want to let go.

“You’re so fucking irresistible Niall.” I muttered softly at him then kissed his forehead.

I looked up into the stars above. From now on whenever I look at the stars I will remember this night, the night that I finally got to hold Niall in my arms.

Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best attempt at a sex scene but it will do. I hope you all enjoyed. Feed back greatly excepted good or bad.


End file.
